Mission Overload
by Psycho Freaks 4EVER
Summary: With memories being reawakened, Ken has a choice. To tell or not to tell... Weiss Kreuz and Inuyasha cross over on Haitus until we get more reviews
1. Start of it all

Mission Overload

Disclaimer: We don't own Weiss Kreuz or Inuyasha, sorry. (we just own the ideas...mostly... so deal with it!)

Summary: With memories being reawakened, Ken has a choice. To tell, or not to tell...

Chapter 1: Start of it All

"So you're telling me you have never had a crush before?" A girl asked, face close to the poor florist's own.

"I never said that. I simply said that I can't remember."

"You should remember because the first crush doesn't just disappear from your mind like that Ken."

He smiled and backed away, handing her the flowers she wanted before they closed. As soon as she was gone, he closed the entryway and sighed.

"You do remember, don't you?" Omi asked, sitting down across from him at the table.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

A sad smile appeared on his face as he remembered. "She was often sick and one day she just never came back. We were in school then; about our second year in high school. She was always surrounded by people, but mostly this Hojo guy who couldn't take a hint," he informed Omi, slightly angry.

"You don't just 'like' her do you?"

He looked up. "Is it that obvious?"

Omi simply smiled. "Have you seen her lately?"

Ken shook his head. "No, not since she disappeared."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No..."

"How about her name?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, a slight blush to his cheeks.

Omi waited. When there was no response, he asked, "Well, what is it?"

Ken just kept staring at him. "...Kagome...um...Higu...rashi..."

"Thank you." Omi got up and walked away, leaving Ken at the table alone.

Ken sighed, rising and going to his room. He plopped down onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling for a bit, he sighed again, old memories of his crush returning. Rolling onto his side, he was soon asleep.

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone here!?" a voice called out.

"Ah! You're here! Good. Come with me, he's upstairs. Now I'm correct that you remember him right?"

"Yes."

There were footsteps on the stairs. Ken cracked an eye open as the door to his room swung open. "Omi? What's going-" He stopped short as a girl followed his friend into the room. She was beautiful. She had long wavy black hair with a tint of blue, her eyes a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. A spiral design decorated her green sundress. The only question currently running through his foggy mind, though, was: Who was she?

"G'morning, Ken," Omi chirped as he entered the room, the girl trailing behind him. "I want you to meet your old acquaintance."

The girl looked at him. "Hi!" :)

He blinked in response. "Hi..." Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "wait...

Kago..." His voice trailed off in shock.

"...Hai..."

"It's... It's ...YOU!!!"

"Umm... yeah...it's me... wow..."

(Dead silence)

"..."

"..."

"...Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Have fun!" Omi stated, trying to get out of the room fast.

"Omi..." There was a deep threatening tone to Ken's voice.

"Bye!!!" Omi raced down the hallway towards a safe place.

"Omi! Get back here!" Ken flew off the bed. "Excuse me," he told Kagome as he raced past her and followed Omi in hot pursuit.

"C'mon! It was a great reunion!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? Did that look like a happy reunion to you?"

"Sure! How would I know? I'm not like you! I make reunions happy! If you

don't, that's your fault!"

"Get back here you poophead!"

As they were running around, Aya walked down the hallway and stopped when he reached Kagome.

"Who are you?"

She blinked at him. "Um... you first," she replied, forcing a smile.

"Aya."

(Silence)

"Kagome."

He looked towards the two people running around. "What are they doing?"

"Pssh. Like I know."

He walked away towards them. As Ken ran by, he grabbed his shirt collar, pulling Ken to a short and painful stop.

"Aya!" Ken coughed.

Omi raced behind Aya. "Aya... He's trying to kill me and I didn't do anything to him," he whined in an innocent voice.

A light laugh turned into a short cough and the three boys turned towards the girl in the hallway. She looked at them innocently. "What?"

Aya ignored her and looked back down at Ken, who was still on the ground. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," he stated simply, looking at the wall with a slight blush on his face.

"He was just embarrassed that his old cru-" Omi was stopped short because of a coffee table flying at his head. After the crash he continued. "...she saw him after he first woke up..." He quickly dodged a flying couch. "and that she saw

him get beat up." He smiled a wicked and teasing smile at Ken who was trying to position a chair in his hands to throw.

This time, Kagome's laughter couldn't be contained. She fell to the floor in a laughing fit. The boys looked at her again, Ken's face turning bright red. Aya turned back to Omi, ignoring the laughter behind him. "Get to work. The shop was supposed to open twenty minutes ago."

Omi sighed in defeat but sent another smile at Ken before he went downstairs.

"Take your business somewhere else." With that, Aya left.

Ken stared after Aya as he left. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Kagome. "Um, right. Where do you want to go?"

She looked to the ceiling in thought. "I remember seeing a nice cafe just up the road from here. How's that?"

Ken shrugged. "Sure." He stood and waited for her to join him in the doorway. Together they walked out. As they passed through the shop, Yoji cracked a smile.

"Well, Ken!" he sang out. "Where are you going?" A smile was plastered to his face. Ken mentally slapped himself.

"I'm leaving."

"I can see that. But where? Oh, I know!"

"No you don't."

"You're going to her place, aren't you? Say, miss, do you live alone?"

"No."

Yoji paused. Omi could be heard snickering in the background. "Who do you live with?"

"Why do you care?"

Yoji smiled. "Sorry." He turned to Ken. "Remember, it's not smart to do it with other people around." He whispered.

"What the hell!?"

Yoji gave him a shove towards the door. "Have fun!" He chirped.

* * *

The cafe was almost empty when the pair arrived. "See? Was I right or what?" Kagome asked smiling up at Ken.

"Yeah."

They found a table and sat down. The waitress came over. "Ken?" It was that girl from the day before!

She looked between Ken and Kagome for a minute before glaring at Ken. "What the hell? Yesterday you go on about how you don't remember who your first crush is and then you show up here with a girl."

Ken forced a smile. "Yeah... 'bout that..."

Kagome gave him a weird look.

To Be Continued...

Review. This is a story with our new member! Be happy! Celebrate! Welcome her…now!

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


	2. News

Mission Overload

Disclaimer: I WISH! But sadly...I'm poor...so obviously I don't...

Chapter 2: News

"Ayame, you're being kind of rude. That's personal information you are talking about." Kagome whispered softly, knowing that Ken wouldn't be able to hear her, but Ayame would.

Ayame's sensitive hearing, sure enough, caught the words and she calmed. "What can I get you two?" She said all too sweetly, making sure to glare at Ken a bit.

"A mocha is fine." Kagome said, glancing outside.

"I'll have the same." Ken stated, turning his gaze from Ayame to Kagome.

Ayame nodded and left them to get their coffees. Kagome turned to Ken then.

"Well...that was interesting. You have a lot going on around you, don't you?" Kagome said, containing her chuckles.

He grinned sheepishly. "I guess so, yeah."

"So," she began, grinning at him "I haven't actually met you in all my years of high school, until now. Let's play a game."

Ken stared at her wearily as his coffee was all of a sudden placed in front of him. The waitress left again. "What kind of game?"

She grinned, leaning back in her seat. "A get to know you game." She said with ease, thinking over the rules quickly. "You ask a question, and you have to answer your own question right after I answer. Then I ask a question, you answer, then I answer. How 'bout it?"

He looked unsure, but replied none-the-less. "Sure..."

"Great, I'll go first!" She said, thinking something up quickly. "What is your favorite...sport?"

Ken leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, and setting his chin on the back of his hands. "Soccer."

Kagome smiled. "Archery. It's sport enough."

"Alright...what is your favorite food?" Ken asked.

Immediately after the question left his mouth, she chirped, "ODEN!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Any food so long as it's edible."

"Really? Wow...I should cook something for you then! I have this new recipe that my brother's afraid to try, and I want a second opinion on it." Kagome said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Maybe you should come by for dinner sometime...like today, maybe?"

"Maybe, it depends on my boss." Ken said, setting his coffee down and looking out the window.

"Anyway, my turn to ask the obvious question. What is your job?" Kagome said, hiding her smile. 'Maybe he'll catch on...' She thought, leaning forward slightly.

Ken smiled. "The flower shop we just came from. And you?"

"I investigate murders. You should come by my work sometime. I might be able to take a break for lunch then." She said, pulling out her cell phone. "What's your number?"

He told her his number, all the while thinking 'oh shit...'; pulling out his cell phone he quickly put her number in as well. "Ano..."

"Hm?" She asked, sneaking a picture of him without him noticing. She put her cell phone away and turned her full attention onto him. "Yes?"

"Well...I was wondering..." Ken said, stumbling over his words for a moment. "How did Omi find you anyway?"

Kagome laughed at the thought. "He came to my house. I think my brother scared him when he answered the door."

"How?"

"Souta had just woken up, and he is definitely not a morning person." She said with an emphasis on definitely. "Anyway, it's my turn to ask a question, seeing as you know how I got there."

"Alright."

"What have you been up to while I was gone?" Kagome asked with a half smile.

Ken blinked, not expecting to have to explain his answer. "Ummm...let's see...homework, meeting the four in the flower shop, almost getting killed by a drink...yeah. That just about covers it." He said, thinking 'At least, all that you need to know.'

"Wow. Well...I have been getting a new uncle and new diseases, almost dieing from said diseases, reuniting with my father...getting shot by some random guy in a limo, and...cutting apart dead people to find out what killed them. Yeah. That's about it."

"And my story was interesting, huh?" Ken joked, raising a brow. "What ever happened to Hojo? Weren't you two going out?"

"Never." Kagome replied immediately. "No way. He's nice, but he's just...I don't know...too nice. Not in the least bit mysterious. Just...not my type. There. We'll stick with that." She said, finishing her coffee.

"Done?" He asked, finishing his coffee as well. At her nod, he put down some money and stood up. "Let's go."

"You don't have to pay for all of it. I can pay too." She argued, digging in her purse.

"No. It's taken care of; don't worry. Now where do you want to go?" Ken asked, grabbing her hand and walking out the door, practically dragging her out.

She sighed, finally stopping with her argument as soon as they were far enough away. "Fine. I give." She said, walking up beside him as he released her hand. She gave a small smile, before an idea popped into her head. "Why don't we go to the park. You know...the one with the pond, and the bridge." At his clueless look, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, this time dragging him to their destination.

Finally making it there, they walked on the small bridge. But not before a body plopped into the water from the sky.

"What the..." She let go of his hand and ran towards the edge. Spinning around, she looked around and above her, seeing nothing. She picked out her phone and called the cops.

Ken came up to her silently and looked in the water as well. Noticing something familiar, he looked closer into the tree to find Omi, trying to blend in with the surroundings. Ken made a motion with his hand as he walked in front of Kagome and waited for her to finish her call, looking for all the world like he was going to run away any second. When he turned to look around, Omi was gone and so was the dart in the man's body. He found Yoji running away from the scene with the dart in hand, taking the trees, out.

As soon as everyone was gone, Ken focused his attention solely on Kagome. She got off the phone and turned to him.

"The police should be here shortly. Don't touch anything, and don't move anymore than necessary. We don't want the crime scene to be contaminated." She instructed, looking him straight in the eyes.

Ken blushed slightly, looking away from her eyes. "Alright."

"Everything should be fine...I hope they come soon..." She stated, reattaching her hand to his.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh yeah...what do ya think now?!

REVIEW DAMMIT!!!

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


End file.
